dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Kite (LINK)
Kite (カイト) is a character in.hack//LINK: Twilight Knights. He is the legendary .hacker Kite from 10 years ago. Online Appearance Kite is a Twin Blade with red clothes, a large hat and blue hair that spikes outwards. He wears short gloves, and a textured shirt with rolled sleeves covered by a vest with a scarf over it. The symbols that were on his pants are absence in the manga however, in the game several belts coil around his sleeves and each leg with the designs continuing underneath. The Wave Symbols on his face are kept the same, each side still has two triangle shaped tattoos. The Sky Crest on the hat is changed into a “W” in the manga, but remains the same in the game. This same sign is shared by Azure Flame Kite and also shows on his previous avatar in the manga. The belts used to hold Kite's original weapons are the same, however the belt over his vest is different between versions. In the game it resembles the original and in the manga the straps allow him to equip blades onto his back. Kite now uses a different set of dual blades that are larger from his original. During his battle against Fluegel these blades changed into a pair of triple dual edged blade with the same shape as “Empty Skies” He displays an array of abilities similar to Azure Flame Kite. Additionally Kite still possesses the Twilight Bracelet. The bracelet is invisible unless activated through Data Drain, Gate Hacking or any other abilities. Xth Form Kite is confirmed to have an Xth Form in .hack//Link. He now wears a long orange coat and wields what apears to be a bow, or dual blades connected at the hilts in a similar fashion to a naginata. How this form is obtained is currently unknown. Personality Kite's personality still retains his heroic motives and intentions within The World R:X and his concern for his friends. He still seems to have kept most if not all of his personality from the previous 10 years from The World. Offline Basic Info In the real world, Kite's player is kept shrouded in mystery with very little information known about him or his life style within the real world. His real name is also kept secret as well, with similar conditions behind Balmung and Orca with intention by CyberConnect2. It is currently unknown whether he still retains his love of soccer or whether or not he has changed motives other than his heroic motive within The World R:X. It is also unknown whether or not he has kept in contact with any of his previous friends such as Blackrose, Balmung, or Orca who he has yet to mention in The World R:X. History Image:KiteFrozen.JPG| Kite became frozen from Fluegel's attack. Twilight Knights In accesss one Tokio is caught in a fight between Kite and Fluegel. During the battle Flugel taunts Kite stating there is something even he can't defeat, time and shoots both of them with "Brieler Roesse". Kite is frozen, however the gun has no effect of Tokio. Before frozen he uses Data Drain and reverts Fluegel's character into a previous state. Trivia GALLERY File:Kite (LINK - Xth Form).JPG| Kite's New Outfit in R:X category:LINK Characters